wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Emily Piggot
'Emily Piggot '''is a former Director of the PRT ENE. As PRT Director, her duties included managing the local Protectorate, Wards, and PRT agents. Personality Emily is an extremely stubborn and strong-willed woman who refuses to give ground in any situation. When taken captive, she makes no effort to request release or otherwise lose face, but instead remains calm. She also appears to have little sense of humor, or indeed any personality not closely related to her job. She was unaware of her favorite color, although according to Dragon it is silver.Interlude 13 Piggot is an innately suspicious person but especially harbors a deep hatred towards all capes, believing them to be bullies at best and monsters at worst. Her tunnel vision towards capes aren't entirely unjustified, as, during the Nilbog mission, where she was crippled and her entire squad killed, the supporting capes ran for their lives and left the non-parahumans to die. Despite these prejudiced views, Piggot is aware of some of her own shortcomings as a person, saying that she knows she is ugly and fat and that it would be a waste of time for Tattletale to psychoanalyze her. As a former PRT agent, she was trained in resisting mental and emotional attacks."I could control her," Regent said. "Send Shatterbird back, lock her up, get control." "Which would take time, again," Tattletale said. "The benefits would be negligible, and it would take longer than you think, because she's trained in resisting mental and emotional attacks."-Monarch 16.3No. He’d been trained to deal with mental and emotional attacks. They all had. Had to think abstractly, consider the edges of the problem. Even if their perceptions were under attack, there were always hints, always clues. - Excerpt from Interlude 16.x Appearance Piggot is an obese woman with steel-grey eyesExcept Director Piggot. It would have been easier to stare down a Bengal tiger than to meet her steel-gray eyes - Interlude 15 and a bleached blonde bob-style haircut. She is usually seen wearing a navy blue jacket and skirt. History Background Piggot was a PRT field agent before being assigned to the ground forces attempting to take down Nilbog. During the mission, her entire squad was killed after their supporting capes ran away. She also lost her kidneys and some muscles in her legs, forcing her to use hemodialysis every night and preventing her from exercising vigorously. She was one of the only two survivors of the mission, the other being Coil.Interlude 16.x Following the event, Piggot was appointed Director of the PRT ENE. Story Start Piggot reprimanded the Brockton Bay Wards for the many disastrous actions they took while trying to prevent the Undersiders from robbing a bank. She garnished their wages to pay for the damages as would she if they were normal law enforcement agents.Interlude 3 Post-Leviathan Piggot was the one behind the decision to use Bakuda's bombs as a means to finish off the Slaughterhouse Nine.Prey 14.4 Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Piggot appeared the most during the Monarch arc. When Dragon's suits were brought to Brockton Bay in an attempt to remove the hold the Undersiders and Travelers had put on the city, Piggot was taken hostage in an attempt to end the hostilities. Piggot's health issues quickly prevented a hostage situation from being viable, however, and she was released back to the PRT.Monarch 16.3 During Coil's coup during the debate, Piggot was stabbed with knives thrown by Circus, incapacitating her.Monarch 16.8 Post-Echidna She was replaced at her post by Thomas Calvert, and when he did not show up, by the career military man James Tagg. She stayed at least for a little while to advise.Interlude 20.x Quotes :"I’m fighting in a ring where my opponents are bigger, stronger, smarter, faster and better equipped than I am, and the cost of failure on my end is far greater than it is for any of you."'' Trivia *Piggot is a supporter of the defunct MIRIS initiatives, which attempted to support rogues to integrate into society.Sentinel 9.1PRT Master Reference *Her last name is pronounced "pig-oh", with a silent T.Audiobook Pronunciation List *She is tagged as both "Piggy" and "Piggot" in the tag archives. Fanart Gallery ObZzKhP.jpg|Image by babylonsheep on SpaceBattles. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Point of View Character Category:PRT Director Category:Worm Characters